Wolfe Orton
Character name is... Wolfe Orton is the Cousin of Randy Orton, and a Notable Member of the Orton Family due to his Different Style of Fighting. Having Spent Years On the Independent Circuit in Mexico, he is known for his High-Flying, Hard-Hitting, and Entertaining Fighting Style. Orton is Best Known for his Time in the Lucha Underground and New Japan Pro Wrestling Rosters, where he is a Five Time Lucha Underground Champion, Threw Time Gift of the God's Champion, Seven Time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, Three Time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, Two Time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, Four Time IWGP Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, One Time IWGP NEVER Openweight Champion. Two Time IWGP NEVER Openweight Six-Man Tag Team Champion, and a Five Time IWGP Intercontinental Champion. Wolfe has Also Wrestled for ROH, where he's a Fourteen Time ROH World Tag Team Champion, Three Time ROH Six-Man Tag-Team Championship, and a Seventeen Time ROH World Champion. He currently Wrestles on WWE's RAW Brand, as The Reigning Universal Champion. He Also leads The Demon Club Stable, of Which his Girlfriend, Charlotte Flair is a Member. Biography Lucha Underground Lucha Underground Champion, 2006-2008 Lucha Gift Of the God's Champion, 2006-2007 Impact Wrestling Impact Wrestling X-Divison Champion, 2008-2009 Impact Wrestling Grand Champion, 2009-2010 Impact Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion, 2010-2012 Injury and Release ROH ROH Tag-Team Champion, 2012-2014 ROH Champion, 2012-2013 New Japan Pro Wrestling IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, 2014-2015 IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, 2014-2015 IWGP NEVER Openweight Champion, 2014-2015 IWGP NEVER Openweight Six-Man Tag Team Champion, 2014-2015 IWGP Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, 2015-2016 IWGP Heavyweight Champion, 2015-2016 IWGP Intercontinental Champion, 2016-2017 Feud with Kenney Omega, 2016-2017 First Return to Impact Wrestling Impact Wrestling World Tag-Team Champion, 2017 WWE Triple HHH would offer Wolfe a Contract with NXT after he won a brutal Steel Cage Match with Braun Strowman. Unfortunately His Mentor, Baron Blade Attacked him disguised as a Fan on Camera. This led to Triple HHH rescinding the Offer of A Contract. Invading NXT As a result of this, He would subsequently Invade NXT. Attacking Johnny Gargano, and Calling Triple HHH Out. Triple HHH Sent security to remove him, but Wolfe Beat them easily, Then Came the Author's of Pain, who were similarly dispatched, and finally the Undisputed Era who was no differently dispatched. Triple HHH did his Best by Sending the Entire Roster out to Remove him, But Wolfe Fought them all off until now one was left. Knowing that They'd be Prepared for him next time, Wolfe and His Brother Cole Bought Two Front Row Row Tickets and Dressed up as Degeneration X Groupies, and When the Main Event Match Between Aleister Black and Tommaso Ciampa came up, both Brothers attacked them, and continually Mocked DX. Too Furious to contemplate anything else, Triple HHH Gave the Brothers An NXT Contract. They debuted as Members of the Tag-Team Called Scions of Orton. But Triple HHH made Wolfe Face his old attacker. After winning the match, he ripped the mask off and was visibly shocked by the fact it was his old mentor. Triple HHH subsequently revealed that the match was the brothers retirement match, and said they'd never wrestle again. But The General Mangers of RAW and SMACKDOWN Live Disagreed, and used HHH's Own words against him. Offering The Brothers a Place on either of their Brands. But NXT General Manager William Regal countered by making them stay on NXT for a Minimum of A Year. NXT Champion Due to the Brothers Popularity, and a Consecutive String of Victories, They were awarded spots in the NXT Championship and North American Championship Ladder Matches at the Next Takeover Event. Though Wolfe Successfully Won The NXT Championship, Cole wasn't as Lucky, and Suffered a Broken Back Injury after being thrown into the floor by Reigning Champion Ricochet, who subsequently retained his Title. Feud With Ricochet and NXT North American Champion Furious That His Brother Was Nearly Crippled, as A Result of Ricochet's Actions, Wolfe Demanded Satisfaction, Demanded a Title-For-Title Match at The Next Pay-Per-View Event in a Dome of Death Match Main Event. The Battle inside the Dome was Bloody and Brutal, At the Conclusion of the Fight both Men were In Serious Need Of Medical Attention. Forced to Choose between Keeping One Title and Relinquishing the Other, Wolfe Chose To Relinquish the NXT Championship, and Stay the North American Champion. Creating The NXT Intercontinental and United States Championships Not Just Content with Current Title Prospects, Wolfe went to GM William Regal and proposed The Creation of Two New NXT Title's, the NXT Intercontinental and United States Championships. His Reasoning was to make the Choice of Title Pursuits Easier for a Superstar If and When they Were Called up to the Main Roster. Delighted at the idea of it, Owner Vince McMahon personally helped introduce the Title's and their Spiritual Creator. To decide who'd Recieve the Opportunity to Win each Belt, Wolfe Suggested Multiple Batlle Royals followed by Iron Man Matches to ensure that only the Top Competitors could Compete in the Final Melee, A Barbed Wire Homicide Match. Feud With HHH SMACKDOWN! LIVE United States Champion Championship Romance Move to RAW Intercontinental Championship Feud Creating the REBELLION Championship and Winning the Intercontinental Championship When Miz Continually refused to play fair and Found Loopholes in denying him title shots, Wolfe Recruited Sasha Banks to help him enact some roundabout Fairplay on the Miz and His Wife. They proceeded to impersonate and mock, the two, and when Miz threatened to call the cops, Wolfe revealed his Own Custom Built Championship, The REBELLION World Heavyweight Championship. Miz then brought out Elias to Challenge him for his Title. Thinking they had an easy victory in hand, Wolfe was Quick to Inform them of the Stipulations involved in the Title's Defense. The Title could Only Be defended In, A No Count Outs, No Submissions, and No Disqualification Match. Wyatt Feud Bray Wyatt began to target Wolfe and began playing mind games with him. Eventually borderline kidnapping him and Would Later Invade Wolfe's Home to Attack His Girlfriend Charlotte. Eventually Bray Would Recruit Wolfe's Brother Cole Orton to His Cause. With No Other Options Left, He challenged Bray to a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match. Unfortunately, during the Match Cole Interfered by attacking His Brother, but Wolfe would find an Ally in the Demon King Finn Balor, who fought Cole outside the Cage. Sadly the distraction proved enough for Bray to pick up the victory. Becoming The Arctic Behemoth Creating The Demon Club | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male's Category:Smackdown Live! Category:Living People Category:WWE Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Character Category:NXT